voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Arsos
Arsos is one of the nine regions that make up Akarv in New Voldrania. It is named for its relation to the Llysian border, and is generally considered to be the "official" border region, despite being only one of four to do so. It boasts the smallest population of Akarv's mainland regions, but also one of its most diverse. History Arsos has had a relatively slow period of growth compared to the rest of mainland Akarv. The construction industry has yet to reach it, meaning it has not experienced population booms like Whudes and Norokar. When it was initially discovered the national government made the decision to construct its largest prison there, effectively giving Arsos the reputation of being a "Penal Region". This harmed their growth for some time, as many were wary of living so close to the nations largest prison. Military bases were constructed soon after, making the regions population consisting largely of soldiers and their families. However, by the late 70s, early 80s, the region began experiencing a rise in its population, as relations improved with the native Testificate population and bordering ''Llysian''s. It experienced further growth with the establishment of a magical community on the northern peninsula, an effort primarily led by Akarvian mystic scholar Hailtia Wolhol. As curiosity about magic spread, so too did the population of Arsos. Geography Akarvian Geography}} The most notable geographical feature in the Arsos region are the Western Ardes Mountains, part of a mountain range that spans the length of central Akarv, but are split by the Ak'ro River. The Eastern Ardes Mountains are found in the Whudes region. This mountain range cover much of Arsos' northern half, before gradually transitioning into the southern border of the Whuden Pine Forest. The southern half of the Arsos Region is a rocky plains biome, and is home to much of the regions industry, farmland, and general population. Economy Akarvian Economy}} Arsos bases much of its industry on its agricultural and mining industries, with a small, but surprisingly growing, entertainment industry based partially in magic. Arsos does not export many of its raw materials, making it largely self sufficient. They do, however, trade processed goods and crafted materials in exchange for resources they lack. Arsos has become one of the top tool producers in the nation because of this. The bulk of Akarv's magical community has found their home in Arsos, where they have established a number of small facilities to help train mystic scholars and performers. The influx of magical enthusiasts in the region doubled its economic growth throughout the 70s and 80s, as its population expanded. Infrastructure Akarvian Infrastructure}} With little natural lumber present in the region, stone largely dominates the architectural style of Arsos. There is limited trade with the nearby Whudes and Midocon regions for wood, which accommodates for much of the furniture used in Arsos. There is also limited trade with Llysos, primarily through the border town on the regions southern peninsula. Despite its smaller population, a general lack of tourism attractions, and a lack of "pass-through" traffic, Arsos is home to a particularly major Akarvian Airport. This was built here primarily to accommodate for the regions military bases, but has also been used to bring criminals into the region for transport to the ObSec Prison. See Also *Akarv *New Voldrania *Akarvian History *Akarvian Government *Akarvian Military *Akarvian Culture *Crime and Law Enforcement in Akarv *Education in Akarv *Health in Akarv *Magic in Akarv *Notable Businesses (Akarv) *Notable Akarvians Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv